fairy tale twists
by canzie
Summary: the powerpuff girls have little fairy tales with little twists! buttercup: cinderella. blossom: beauty and the beast. bubbles: romeo and juliet. read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

****

A/N: i'm very happy that i got good reviews for my other strories, it's a good start for a new comer though it wasn't a lot. so i won't put up chapter 2 until three reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own PPGs or roxanne... she belongs to the goofys. but i do own the silly characters :alexis and brittney. YEAH! **

**i would also like to give thanks to the fairy tales that i will somewhat use and twist.**

* * *

buttercup POV

I was scrubing the floor of the kitchen. "man this stinks!" i said. i was grounded just because i put a chair on fire. it was by accident! i was dared to zap a chair with my laser in front of a teacher! isn't that an accident? i sniffed twice, "ew! something does stinks!"

I put the scrubing brush in the bucket. I got up with the bucket off the newly clean kitchen floor. "Buttercup!" bubbles yelled from her room. i sighed, "yes?!" I yelled back. "I need you to sew a dress back together for me! I don't want to prick myself!" just because i was the only person in the house who knew how to sew with a needle doesn't mean nobody can't use the electrical one. but part of my groundness was to do what I was told, no matter who it was that told me.

i went up to my prettiest sister's room. she had a light blue dress in her hand with a huge rip going through the side. "that's going to take me for ever!" i said seing the impossibility. "come on! please??" she begged. "ugh! fine." i said giving in. After I was done, I heard my "older" sister yell, "buttercup! I need you!" i ran up to her. "Ok, I need you to put these clothes to soak for 10 min..." she handed me a bunch of clothes.

"mm-hh." I responded.

" Return these books to the library...."

"Ok..."

"And reset the mouse traps downstairs for those mice downstairs!" she put books on my head as I balanced the three things (or more if you count the clothing) in my hands/ head. i put the clothes in the washing machine with soap to let it soak and I left to return the books because it would not take me 10 min. to return them so I decided to get it done.

when i got back, the clothes still had three min. of soaking left. i reset the mouse traps and emptied the other ones. It was disguesting to see the blood and everything. I got back and took the clothes out and washed them and hanged them to dry.

I went up to my room, tierd, with a small and covered up window from an accident. it was the hottest room in the house and smallest. it was messy but that part was my fault. It was softly giving "_how far is heaven?"_ on the radio. "Ugh! how far is heaven, anyways?" I said to myself.

* * *

blossom POV

I walked out my house and i think... I could've sworn, the town sang to me, "Good morning, bloss!" i turned back and said, "good morning, everyone."

I started making my way to the library. i was going to get my favorite book, _The Man Behind The Glass._ I've read it a thousand times but i can't get enough.

I was walking when i heard my favorite song in the music store, _Whisper Words Of Love._

_to walk down the road,  
into my life.  
to know you are there,  
to make you my wife._

_Whisper so softly...  
i shall say those pleasent words  
say to me sweetly  
we shall fly with the birds._

_if one day,  
we both run away,  
please, with lips so glossy,  
whisper so softly...._

i stopped to listen to those words and continued to the library. the man behind the glass has enough romance stuff that could make up for that song.

I entered the library to see mr. noddle (NOD-DELL) on the ladder of his tall bookshelf. When he heard the door open, he almost fell as the ladder started leaning.

"whoaa!" he let out as it continued to lean. I caught it and set it back straight. "You've got to be more careful, mr. noddle." i said to him as he causiously climbed down.

"well, blossom. i'm glad you care for me but what is it that you need?" he asked.

"The Man Behind The Glass."

"that story again? if you keep reading it and coming back, you will never become fat with all that exersize!" he chuckled.

"I know, but it's such a good book! I would just die if they made another book for it." I said. he sort of looked down with a innocent look on his face.

"Mr...?"

"i'm sorry to inform you but i have the whole series!" he said. I couldn't stop my jaw from opening.

"you didn't tell me?!" i sort of shouted.

"well, it doesn't matter. how would you like to keep the whole series?" he said with a smile. he had to be kidding. Those stories are priceless and he's offering all of the books from the series to me.

"are you kidding?" i said excited. "I would LOVE that!" then i became curious. "why?"

"Because I know how much you love the series and if you came back every now and then, you could eat a truck load of food and still be skinny in less then 2 weeks!" he said heading to the back of the library. he came out with a big box.

"is this it?" i asked carrying the box.

"All that came in last night.... 2 nights ago... 3 weeks ago." he said with that innocent look again.

"that's how long you've had these?!" i asked him.

"do you want to ask questions or do you want to read?" he asked pushing me out. "those are now yours! Enjoy!" he yelled out to me as i left.

I walked to my house when I could've sworn that somebody was following me. I turned to see the town's "hottie" coming for me. He had his little partner with him, eddie. he was short and scarwny and had a big nose, but i called him,"my little munchkin!"

The hottie, on the other hand, had everything oppisite. He was tall and muscular and apparently had the dream face. I call him, "jerk." he had blck hair that swayed in the front and a little pony tail. i didn't like guys with pony tails. if I dated him, at one point, i would think I was dating a girl. No, thank you.

"do you need help with that, sweetie?" he said. he tried to take the box. I swayed out of his reach." No, thank you, jessie." i said kindly trying to walk away. he came in my way and i rolled my eyes. "that looks kind of heavy... don't you think a _man _should hold that?" he asked.

"you are right!" I turned to eddie as jessie stupidly stuck out his hands waiting for the box. "Eddie, would you hold this for me?" i said sweetly.

"um, i can't." he said. jessie finally figured out what had happen and was giving angry glares to what seemed like the air.

"why?"

"because i'm not strong enoug-"

"But, I AM!" jessie said pushing eddie out the way. he started flexing his muscles. A couple of girls watching near a water trout, fainted instaintly. i just rolled my eyes again. If i had a boyfriend that muscular, i would be afraid he would crush me in hugs, powers or not.

"Thank you, jessie, but no thank you. I've got to get home and help my dad with his experiments." i said. "you mean that crazy professor you call a dad?" he said. "he is not crazy! he is just old and need help." i siad.

"yeah, help from the coo-coo potrol." he whispered to eddie. "ugh!" i groaned. i tried to open the door to my house but jessie beat me to it.

"here, let me get that for you." he said opening the door. "Thank you." i said getting inside. I heard the door close but i hardly dout that jessie hadn't slipped in too.

"you know it's bad for you to be in the house alone without a real man there to protect you... from the beast." he said. "the beast?" i whispered to myself. "It's okay jessie! i can take care of myself." i said.

"but I-"

"take care!" in one swift move, i pushed him and eddie out. "the beast?" i whispered to myself again. "i got to look this up." i said aloud . then I heard a loud explosion from the basement. "i'm okay!" a faint voice said. "i'll be right down professor!" i said with a smile. 'silly professor.'

* * *

bubbles POV

I was coloring when the hotline rang. Blossom, as normal, answered the phone. "Yes, mayor?" she asked.

"The rowdyruff boys have escaped from jail and on their way to the townsville opening for all the jewels we found in the townsville mine!" I heard him say frantically.

"Why would you do that when you know how many villains are in townsville?" Blossom asked, exassperated.

"Um, i thought... it would be.... cool?" he siad. She was going to say something but he said something first. "Please come over and be the guards-" there was a pause. "Um, they are here." he said.

"We'll be right over mayor." she said. "come on girls! let's go!"

"Aw! but i just finished my coloring and I want to hang it up!" i said. Of course i didn't want to hang it up! i thought it looked ugly. But that red one and the green one scares me. i just wanted to stall.

"hurry up! we have to go! the rowdyruff boys will kill to get what they want!" she said.

"that's what i'm scared of." i mumbeld hanging up my rather ugly picture on the wall.

"what?" she asked getting ready to go with buttercup by her side.

"uh, i said, watts buzz lil' bared cuz'!" i said coming up what i could think of. i though they wouldn't belive me because they were giving me weird looks.

"Whatever! Let's just go!" blossom said

= at the jewel opening=

boomer watched his brothers scare the pants off everybody. It's not that he didn't want to be evil, he just didn't like people getting hurt because of their deeds. When he saw butch pick up a little blond up way in the air with her dollie in the air, he got worried for the girl.

"WAAAHH!" the little girl cried out. she dropped her doll.

"Eh, to whiney." butch said with an evil smile. he dropped her.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!" she cried out. He made sure his brothers weren't paying attention to him really quick before diving in for the girl. he caught her in a nick of time. she was still screaming when he caught her not knowing that she was caught.

"are you okay?!" he said just alittle louder than the screaming but a little lower than the crowd's screaming just so she could hear him. She looked up to the blond rowdyruff.

"Are you bubbles?" she asked. he smiled at her silliness. "no. I just- didn't want you to get hurt." he said.

"oh."

he sticked his hand out to the side without looking and the doll landed in his hand. then he gave it to her. "Yay! you are my favorite rowdyruff!" she said. she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeck before running away to her mommy. Just then, we arrived to the scene.

"Aw man! it's the girls!" brick said mockingly. " yeah! that's right you better be afraid!" I said. buttercup shook her head, so did butch. brick tried to hide his laughter and boomer just looked confused. blossom came over to me. "Bubbles, he was being sarcastic."

"oh!" i said. But I heard boomer say it the same time to. maybe that's why he looked confused. "Ok, talk is cheap! Time to put you boys where you belong!" buttercup said.

"Bring it, sissy!" butch said. they went at it real quick. then we started fighting with brick and boomer.

=5 minutes later=

buttercup was sticking her tough out at butch which was inside a "jar" to hold them. he was doing the same thing. "Ok, girls. Let's go. BUTTERCUP! now!" blossom said. they left and the boys went to jail, but broke out 4 minutes later.

the next day, the hotline rang again and as normal, blossom answered it. "Ye-" we heard the monster roar from the backround. "we'll be right there, mayor!" she said. we all flew towards the monster.

= At a Near By pizza stand.=

"hey, you guys! I got the perfect idea!" brick said. "yeah, what is it?" butch said. "We spy on the girls to figure out most of their fight moves and that way, we'll be ready." brick said. "Ok, worth a try." butch said. they saw the monster oin the distance. "Come on! they'll arrive any sec to beat that monster." he said starting to fly to the monster. "remember to stay out of their way." he said as they flew off.

when we got to the monster, it looked at us right away as if we were an ant. then it duplicated. into three. so now there are three of them. "Ok, bubbles. pick which ever you want." Blossom said. I went straight up to a random monster and punched it far away and I flew after it.

blossom was fihghting the original one. Brick was spying on her on a near by building. She used her ice brethe to freeze it which brick never saw her use before. then she used fire breathe to thaw it out but ti would be in a daze. then she knocked it out and sended it flying."wow, impressive." he said.

butch was spying on buttercup on a near by water tower. she dodged a few punches and swings from the monster. "come on! is that all you got?" she said in a baby voice. her hands glowed green as if they were smoking and she went up to the belly of the monster, she hit repeatedly. when she ws done and it was surpemely bruised, she went up to his face and knocked it out cold and out into the ocean. "Aw! awsome!" butch said to himself.

I on the other hand was having trouble. Blah, blah, blah, the weakest of the powerpuff girls, but I was having _trouble! _i went up to it's face when i _thought _it wasn't paying attention. but it wacked me down hard...from up above...in the sky...yeah, it was going to hurt.... alot. I landed in a near by building. boomer, who was watching went into action. he started keeping the monster away from me by beating it up.

I woke up and saw what he was doing. "AW! how sweet!" i said. then a monster came out of no where and smacked me down. Boomer saw this when he was heading back to me to see if i was okay.

"AW MAN, BUBBLES!" he yelled. he dived down for me. He tries to reach for me, but I slip away. So he kicks in all the thrust he has. Boomer's speed breaks the sound barrier and he automatically does his **sonic boom **and breaks every window in a 5 mile radius.

"Shoot!" he yells. In a navy blue blurh, he ducks out of the glasses way and hides in an alley. when he sees me and himself was out of harms way, he gingerly places me on the floor. "bubbles? bubbles! WAKE UP!" he shouted. I slowly woke up and jumped back when I saw him. Then I thought back and remembered _he_ saved me! "You... you saved me." I said.

"Well, yeah.... you were having trouble and I didn't want to see you get hurt so..." he started.

"Well, i would have gotten hurt if you weren't there!" I said excepting the fact.

"yeah, but aren't you evil?" I said. "well, yeah, but not the evil like my brothers... they like hurting people. butch even put a girl way up in the air and dropped her!" boomer explained.

"Really! what happened to her?" I asked.

"Well, I saved her! I didn't want her to get hurt. I would have never forgave myself." he said.

"Oh..."

"there was also another time when..." boomer explained as I listened with great intrest.

= with blossom and buttercup=

"Where is she? she was just battling that monster over there!" blossom said gusturing to the beat up monster. "I don't know let's keep looking." buttercup said.

"Hey? where is boomer?" brick asked.

"i don't know! Last I saw him, he was doing fine watching bubbles." butch answered. "come on! maybe we'll find him if they find bubbles! he was spying on her." brick said. "yeah, let's go." butch replied.

=back with me and boomer!=

I giggled at the part where boomer made a corny joke out of butch's corny joke. "bubbles! bubbles!" I heard someone call me. "Oh! that must be my sisters! I have to go!" I said.

I started floating away when I heard boomer stutter, "W-wait!"

I turned back. "yes?"

"w-when can I s-see you again?" he asked.

I floated down to his ear and whispered, "at the park, 9:30, in front of the pond." I kissed him on the cheeck. I saw him blush. Then I remembered my sisters and his brothers. "But remember... It's a secret!" I said.

' a secret date, huh? I like that.' I thought. I floated off to my sisters.

his brothers met up with him. "Dude! what are you doing here?!" brick asked.

"uh, I needed a better spot to spy on bubbles!" boomer lied.

"Oh, OK! come on! we got what we needed! let's go home." they flew off.

_9:30, bubbles...9:30._

_

* * *

_**A/N: yeah, hoped you liked it. please R&R! I'm not even suppose to be on the computer right now! my mom thinks i'm doing homework! appretiate it if you review! ok, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**yes! finally a new chapter! i know i don't got 3 reviews, only two but i was tired so here it is! oh! i'm sorry for macking buttercups so short. i'll make hers longe this time.**

**Disclaimer: we all know i don't own PPGs... GAH! stop macking me feel bad about it!

* * *

**

Normal POV

buttercup got up early to get ready early. in the begoining of her punishment, she figured out that when you are trying to help your sisters with stupid stuff and are trying to get ready yourself, you end up late to school while your sister "just made it."

she got ready and was wearing a green belly show top that was strapless. she wore a jean jacket over it. she wore jeans with ankle boots with the little snow fuzz at the top. by the time she was ready, she heard the first call.

"Buttercup!" blossom yelled. (**A/N: yeah, you know how there is a mean sister and another mean sister but nicer than the other one that ends up helping you at the end? yeah, since i had to make a mean sister, blossom was my girl.**) "yes?!" she answered back. "come cook breakfast! we are busy!" blossom yelled. "fine!"

she cooked her favorite, scrambled eggs with cheese put on while it was cooking with out any signs of burn. she put it down and blossom took hers and ate it without even saying thank you. worse part is that another part of her punishment is she can't back sass anybody. she left and called for bubbles. bubbles, before she left, said thank you and they left together in the car. If buttercup didn't get up early she would have been late. she made her way to school.

she got to school to see the hottest boy in school being surronded by girls. he was hitting on, not one, but all of them. she rolled my eyes. she had to be the only person who didn't drool over him..... in public. yeah, she had a small crush on him, and sometimes drew pictures of him, and daydreamed but it was small. she never let it take the best of her.

she looked at the schools news and saw there was a holloween dance. it seemed like when shew looked, the whole school was in her mind reading with her. she heard someone say behind her, "ooooo! i'm going to be the first one to ask him out and he is going to say yes! i can buy him into it!" that snotty voice.

Buttercup turned to princess putting on some strong perfume. she started coughing. "What is that?" she asked. "It's _Pure Divne! by veronica private._" pricess said. "i think he is going to stay away from you if you put that much." she said covering her nose. "whatever! You Are Just JEALOUS!!!" princesssaid then left.

She couldn't go to the dance anyways. she was grounded and professor definatly wouldn't let her go. just cleaning and stuff while her sisters went....why did it sound so fimiliar to her? whatever.

she got to her sewing class( now do you know how she knows how to sew with a neddle? bubbles signed her up without know and now that one elective wasted.) and her "friends", becca and phil, made her a holloween costume. it was black with a puffy saggy bottom. it was strapless with a breast jacket. it had gren streaks along the side and a witch hat with a green bow on the side. it had knee high boots. in case i haven't told you, it was a witch costume and it was absoulutly gorgeous.

"Wow! guys, thanks but i can't go trick or treating." she said. "it's not for you to go trick or treating! it's for you to go to that ball thing." becca said. "sorry, can't go to that either. grounded." she replied. "but thanks. Maybe i'll save it for next year." she took it and it put it carfully and safly in a bag. after school was over, she started to walk home as her sisters passed by in thier car. yeah, she could fly but 1) not while she was in school property and 2) she just felt like waling out her sadness.

she was walking on the sidewalk next to the park so their were orange and brown and red leaves all over that side walk, when a motorcycle slowed down next to her in a complete stop. she already saw his emerald green eyes as he looked her way.

Butch's POV.

I was riding my motorcycle home when i saw the only girl in school how didn't drool all over me like the others. she was different, but she seemed casted out. She wasn't casted out like the beast of notre dome or anything. she was just out there, different.

i slowed down next to her and she looked at me with those jade green eyes. so cute. WHY didn't SHE drool over me like the rest? i would have took her away.

"Hey, need a ride?"

"um, i'm good." i saw her eyeing my second helment like she wanted me to offer it to her so she could take the chance or something.

"I got a second helment you could wear."

"Why do you have a second helment?" she asked kinda anoyed.

"to pick up girls like you." i said. she gave me a look and started walking away. i rolled my eyes as i rode slowly beside her.

"I'm-i'm kidding. it's for my brother. he likes to wear his own helment but i bet he couldn't care less if someone eles wore it for it a bit."

I saw her try to stop a smile. "fine, okay, since your so despret." she said. she took the helment and climbed on. she hugged on to my back and her hands slowly moved around my stomach as i rode off. as if i couldn't feel it.

Normal POV.

she felt he had ABs as she felt around his stomach. she wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless. they reached home and as she put the helment back on to the bike, he said. "See ya, babe." he skited the ground and left. 'babe?' she shook it off and entered the house. she closed the door silently so they wouldn't hear her and she rushed up stairs silently. she put the bag inside her closet and went downstairs. what she didn't know was that it fell out slightly.

--------------------------------------------- later that day ----------------------------------------------

bubbles POV.

I went up to my sister, buttercup's room. I know I shouldn't be in there without her permission but she wouldn't mind. I went up to her room to see if she had anything decent to wear. I guess I wanted to be decent for the day. I went to the closet and saw a bag slighty slanting out her closet. I know I shouldn't look in it without her permission, but she wouldn't mind. I picked it up and unfolded it onto the bed before I opened it.

I saw a little which costume that would be perfect for the holloween dance. It looked way better than what I was going to dress up as:  
A Pixie.  
I could always take off the little green streks and add blue to make it mine but then I remembered she wasn't even _going._ Then, the most Excelent idea just popped into my head. It involved me _not _going, mask all over the dance, and a little puppy dog face. And all I needed was buttercup's O.K.

I heard her coming up the stairs. she was going to be mad, but at the end, I will be her favorite sister. *and blossom least favorite*

I hid behind the door and she came in. she saw the dress sprawled onto the bed. I closed the door and locked it. "You are in my room without asking?!" she shouted.

ok, maybe she would mind...

"and took out MY stuff?!"

ok, she would mind that to.

"ok, ok, I _know_ your mad. but you _are_ going to the dance tonight!!!" I yelled so happy that I thought of such a great plan without blossom.

--

the next day.....

I went to the ball committee and either said hi dryly to who ever tried to say hi or just ignore them. they were all nerds, so actually talking to them would ruin My plan completely.

I went straight up to the leader and put on my flirtatious look.

"Jerry, can yo-"

"DONE!" he said.

"Ok," I said and put down a paper with instructions on them. "Make sure these are done and announced by the dance on Friday." I left him to read it. It read:

(A/N: the list will be read one by one. like it would list one thing and then back to the story, and then the next and back to back to back to... what?")

1) make fliers to announce that its a masquerade ball so they would have to wear mask...

I sowed a black mask with a green border to match her outfit. She would look so gorgeous. I tried it on her and she looked great with it on. no one would know it was her. I helped her around the house secretly so she could go. blossom wouldn't let her if the house wasn't clean.

2) Make it so the queen and king would dance with each other at the end...

Buttercup didn't believe she could dance so every time she had the chance, I would teach her bit by bit. At the end, she aced it. she would definatley be ready to dance.

3) make sure buttercup teachers know she cannot have much homework...

Every day after school, she would only have 2 to 3 homework so she could go to work early, especially with me helping.

4) make sure which ever class she approves of, she can skip to work with the sewing committee...

She went to the sewing committee to work on her outfit more and more to make it more beautiful and by the time of the ball, she had a way to beautiful dress.

5) make sure the ball committee has a private car to pick her up at 9:00, one hour after it starts.

6) make sure to announce that I couldn't make it because of a more important party.

* * *

The next day was the prom and blossom knew nothing of the plan, buttercup looked beautiful, _I wasn't going,_ And buttercup was going to have a great time. There was always other proms for me.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I am awesome! thanks for all the reviews guys. and enjoy. blossom will be the next chapter. sorry that bubbles and boomer are last.**

**please R&R!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH! new start, tiring days...**

**Sorry I've been getting...EH... slower.**

**School sucks it right out of me.... so tired. MY TEACHER ASSIGNED HOMEWORK FOR THE WEEKEND!!**

**how sad is that? how much does she think a middle schooler can take? **

* * *

Blossom POV

I rushed downstairs to my dad. He was the towns professor and the towns dummy. No one thought he had any potentail to do any thing, let alone make some thing that'll help the small town we live in. I acme down to the basement and saw nothing but smoke and the single stair step I was on.

"Daddy?" I said like I was a little girl. He never did want me to grow up.

"I'm ok, baby." He replied from somewhere in the smoke.

"I'm coming." I said. I walked down the stairs and felt nothing but smoke fill my lungs. I started coughing. I waved my hand in front of my face to stop the smoke from entering and to get some fresh air in. I tripped on a broken step.

"Whoa!!" I screamed as I fell lower into the basement. I felt arms catch me.

"You mustn't scare me like that, bloss." My dad said. I couldn't see his face but I could certainly feel him. "How did you catch me in this smoke?" I said after coughing a bit.

"I'd like to introduce you to last weeks succes, to introduce you to yesterday's succes and today's failure." He said. He placed me on the floor and I heard him walk away. He hadn't any succeses in a long time, so this had to be a sight to see. I heard whirring, then a gush of wind as the smoke around me flew out a hole that opened slowly. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth so I would not be affected by the smoke as it whizzed by.

afetr a bit, I opened my eyes and still didn't see anything because the explosion blew out the lights. but the a light appered just bright enough to fill the whole basements to reveal some half finished inventions. I looked twards the light and saw a large circle with four bigs panels in side. the panels were coming to a stop as it stopped motioning in a circle.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a _Fan." _he answered.

"ok then what was the other invention you wanted to show me?" I asked.

"these!" He pulled out google looking things, but far more advanced.

"Sorry, daddy. But googles have already been invented."I said.

"No, no, not googles! night vision googles!" He said. "That's how I caught you in the dark!"

"Oh..." sometimes I just think my daddy is just as crazy as the town says he is, but those are actually good inventions!

"I'm off to show it to '_the states' future!'_ or T.S.F. I'm going to pack now." He rushed off upstairs.

---------

Later that day, he was ready to go, he had Ben hooked up to the wagon along with his to inventions in the back.

"And don't for get to feed Jasmine." He said talking about the last horse in the barn.

"Ok, daddy, I'll be fine and so will all of your things." I assured him and he set off yelling his last words behind him,

"There is no way I won't return in time for lunch tomorrow!!" and he was gone. We might actually have a nice house after his inventions take off.

I went in the house and who was there?

Who else?

None other than jessie.

"How did you...?" I started.

"Never mind that, sweet cheecks. So, you finally kicked your dad out the house?"

"I did not! He went to go present his inventions to T.S.F.!"

He did a short yawn.

"Anyways, since you kicked your dad out, how about we get in the mood tonight?" he asked with a smug grin on his face.

"No thank you jessie." I said obviously annoyed. I looked around. "Where is edward? I miss my little munchkins!" I put my hand up to shade my eyes for drastic-ness. I looked to the side with my eye. I saw he was angry. Of course I didn't like eddie. I just liked seeing jessie mad drooling over some one not worth drooling over.

"Just go!" screamed. It took all my might just to get him to the door. once he was out, I locked the door and any other entrance ways.

----------

The next day, around lunch, I had a picnic ready. Either to celebrate or to make gloomy spirits up. I waited and it soon became night. I looked over to the towns' clock.

_8:13_

It was unlike my father to set a time to come back and not stick to it. especially when it came to traveling to the T.S.F. After taking it a few times he knew it tok exactly a day and 5 hours, to and back. 2 minutes added or tooken depending on the route. so I decided to go looking for him.

I never went on the route, never even been out of town. but daddy discribes something about the route everyday! it's always something different. I took jasmine and rode off. There went past me the hollow tree that looked like a lady being flattered. and the rock that never had moss on the side the sun shown. after sight seeing some of the things my dady has discribed from his route, I finally saw one of his inventions, covered in snow! his wagon was broke down, and I could hear Ben neighing in the woods some where. I jumped off the horse picked up what my daddy called, Night googles, and continued on, keeping a look out for Ben.

* * *

**A/N: so... When the other two stories get 'happily ever after,' this one might need an extra chapter.**

**she was suppose to meet brick but... you know.**

**PLZ!!!!!!!!!**

**I'm BEGGING!!!**

**ON MY KNEES!!!!**

**see?**

**PLZZZ!!! R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**yea! so same excuse as last time and I know you guys have been aching for the blues! so I am sorry. I guess Its just i'm lazy...**

**PLEASE! for give me! OH! and wish me luck. me and my sister have been watching japenese anime with the english subbs and we want to learn some of the language! it's hard1 i only know 6 words and I watched like 28 shows!**

**off topic, mummbling. please enjoy!**

* * *

Boomer got up from his bed while the boys were sleeping at 9:15. He fixed his hair a bit before he headed out. As he was flying, he flashed back to when she kissed him on the cheeck. He blushed again. He stopped next to the tree in front of the pond and got flowers from a near by store.

"I hope she like lillies." he said to himself.

----~---

Bubbles got up from her bed at 9:20. her sisters were harder for her to go to sleep then boomer's brothers. she fixed her hair, put on her bestest dress and mary janes. she studied herself in the mirror a little more before heading off. she went to the tree and after 3 seconds, boomer came into view at the bottom of the tree. He was holding something in his hand but she couldn't see. she heared him mummble something but she couldn't hear him either.

She slowly floated down behind him.

"BOO!" she said. Boomer jumped a bit and turned around. He relaxed when he saw it was bubbles.

"oh, hi bubbles." he said. I got you these..." he said blushing holding out the lillies.

"OH! boomer! they are wonderful!" bubbles said taking them and blushing. She kissed him on the cheek again as his face went from light pink to a dark shade of red.

They got into the tree to talk. The moon reflected off the pond into the tree, and Boomer couldn't help but notice that her eyes sparkled when it hit her eyes. bubbles looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Boomer? why are you blushing?" bubbles asked.

"OH! I-I uh..." he looked away blushing madly.

"It's okay". she said. "So lets talk about your brothers." bubbles said.

"Okay. well, butch can be really mean at most times. and crazy about mostly everything he does. He acts way before he even thinks about thinking. sometimes it can really be dangerous around him." boomer said. "But when the time comes, he can be really caring about us. ya know, me and brick. He's okay."

"Hm. sounds alot like my sister, buttercup." bubbles started. "she is the toughest one out of us all so she's going to be mean. sometimes she goes fight crazy so I feel sorry for the monster that shows up when she does. we practically sit back and relax as she feeds her strave for fighting. sometimes she thinks before she acts but not all the time." Bubbles said." but more times then expected, she is really caring. she'll play with us when ever she can, and can really care for us in times of need. especailly when we have bullies."

"Cool. and your red-headed sis?" boomer asked.

"Oh, well... it's...complicated." she said stiffening up her nose.

"Okay, then let me ease your mind and I'll go first with Brick." boomer said. "Okay, well, He is of course the leader. and he can be a know it all at most times. he thinks of most the plans and hardly gives us credit for stuff. He hardly notice us doing stuff unless we do stuff wrong but at the end he is my bestest brother who I can always count on. he got my back."

"Okay! then discribing blossom will be easier now." bubbles said. "she is our leader to and the one I play with the most since buttercup isn't there to be girly with me. she can be very stubborn when she is wrong cause she doesn't want to be wrong. she is a know it all to and can scowl us for mistakes but she gives us as much credit for things we do good to. and I can always count on her for homework and stuff.

"You know your sisters sound pretty good. I wonder whyu we beat them up all the time?" boomer said.

"Yeah, and you guys don't sound so bad, so why do we put you in jail all the time?" bubbles asked.

"baecause we steal stuff." boomer said.

"But why?" bubble said.

"beacause we have nothing!" boomer complained. "Not even a parent to love us..."

"Aw, boomer..." bubbles felt really bad for them. they only stole stuff to survive and they put them in jail for it. she really felt touched.

"It's okay." Then they spent the rest of the night talking.

----At 1:46---

Bubbles sneaked back into the window of the dark room. then the lamp near the reading desk flipped on and blossom was on the chair.

"EEP! Blossom? he-he, What are you doing up?" bubbles asked.

----~----

boomer sneaked back in to find the lght be flicked on by brick with a stern look on his face.

"AAaaAAh! hi, brick. you look okay. what you doing up?" boomer asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing..." brick said lowly.

---

Blossom started "I just got up for a glass of water and I don't see you there. I checked the bathroom, kitchen, backyard, the roof and behind the couch." I just counldn't find you. And I saw a pair of your mary janes missing and..."

---

"Some clothes out from the hanger. So, I knew you went out." brick finished.

"Well, brick. I just couldn't sleep and I thought maybe the twinkling of stars might get me sleepy!" boomer said.

---

"So, you went out to look at the from 10:00 to 1:00?" blossom said in a low growl.

"Uh, it didn't work?" bubbles said.

"Just tell me where you really were!" blossom said queitly loud.

---

"OK! I was with the blond powerpuff..." boomer said.

"YOU WHAT?" brick exclaimed quietly.

---

"They are our enemy and you know that bubbles! why would you hang out with one of them??!" she said.

"I know but he saved me from the monster I was fighting." She said quietly.

---

"Why would you save her? your a rowdyruff!" brick said.

"I know but...I just couldn't let her get hurt like that!" boomer protested.

"Well, you wanna know what I say?" birck said

---

"Yeah?" bubbles asked.

"YOUR NOT ALLOWED TO SEE HIM/HER AGAIN!" Brick and blossom said to their sibling.

They turned off the light to leave bubbles and boomer to shed a tear in the dark.

* * *

YEA! so, finally updated! hope you enjoy1 it's my best chapter yet!

plz R&R!


	5. THE FINAL CHAPTER!

this is the final chapter and if you guys read "Mature," you'd know what's going to happen in blossom's side of the story. But for those who didn't ,her story will be ridiculously rounded up since her story is the longest. AND POLL PEEPLES!!! I'M GETTING IMPATIENT! THERE IS A TIE FOR TWO STORIES AND SOMEONE HAS TO BE THE TIE BREAKER!!!

**So, wish me luck as I try not to round it up to much but it will be rounded up to where I'm shoving the envelope without bursting it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blossom wondered into the caslte (sorry I took so long. this stupid computer loged me off or something and everything was gone and now, everything will be OD OD summed up. more then ever! not even a quote to spare. :( ;( ) The teapot said she could come in and she asked about her father. The clock said something about the master bringing in a prisoner after saving him.

They brought her downstairs to the dongeon where she found her father. he told her to get out of there. But she wouldn't leave him. Then Brick came out from the corner, his eyes glowing red. He said he would keep her father til he paid off his dept for him saving him from wolves. She said to take her in his place. He let her father go and kept her prisoner. The professor went into town and told everyone he could but no one belived him since he was the towns coco.

She help him like she said she would. She helped hi with wounds, cleaned stuff, he showed her his library and let her use it whenever, he even showed her a rose that was a reason of his curse, it made him think he was bad so no one ever came near. she understood his pain. They danced and took walks in his garden that was magically always bursting with beautiful life. He let her go early.

She go home and then a mob came and was all like "Where were you !" and stuff. She told them and before she could tell the good part, the curse took place and they all went charging for the "Beast" so they could make sure he never took anybody prisoner again. Blossom and her father took the shortcut. She warned him and they prepared for battle. The villigers came and the teapots and eveything that could move fought to.

Jessie went for the "Beast" (you all know this is brick, right?) and they fought. Brick got hurt and then "accidentally" kiled him. The rest of the villigers retreated and the curse was broken. Blossom fell in love with brick and they all lived happily ever after! The end!

(Again, I apoligize but this thing got me really angry when it erased everything.)

* * *

Buttercup POV

I was waiting in my witch costume which looked amazing. It have been 30 minutues since the prom started and I was super bored. The prom would end at mid night. after 30 more minutes, There was a beep outside and I got up and headed out. I had to thank bubbles for this! I got to rub blossom's face in this once i'm done.

I got out the car after that long car ride. Ok. not that long but you know what i mean. I got out and the red carpet leading to the prom room was deserted. I could've sworn a tumbleweed went by. I walk on ahead. I opened the door and the prom music blasted back at me. I got in and there was a little gap of talking to look at me. Then they all contiued. I looked around before spotting butch by the drinks, holding his nose as princess tried to flirt with him. He said something and she said something and took out a bottle. '_Pure Divne! by veronica private'_ Buttercup thought. When she first saw it it looked pink, now it was turning a pale purple.

He walked away after staring at her a bit. He seemed to look around for something and then spotted me. I blushed as he tried to move from the back of the gym, through the dance floor, to the front. Just to get to me. I decided to play hard to get. But I had to wait at the right time. Then a bunch of girls he was trying to pass pulled him back. Then I wondered into the crowd, out of the obvious. I spotted him looking back to where I _was_ and not seeing me. (Just to tell you, they are all wearing mask.)

I moved to my two friends, Phil and Becca. "HEY! guys! hi!"I said as I walked up to them.

"Buttercup? What are you doing here? your grounded!" Phil said.

"Phil, you obviously don't know buttercup."becca said

"yea, you obviously don't" I said. Then they both fell silent as they looked above my head.

"What? Is my witch hat croocked?" I ask.

"No, its fine." I heard someone say from behind. I turned around and saw butch behind me.

"Hello." he said.

Butch POV.

I finally found the girl that was at the front. Her friends saw me but she didn't know. She asked her friends if it was her hat. _I_ told her it was fine. She turned around to face me.

"Hello." I said. I looked into her piercing jade eyes through her black sparkly eye mask. 'Hmm, where have I seen those eyes before?' I thought.

"wanna dance?" I asked her.

"Hmm." she turned to her friend, then turned back. "ok." I listened to the song it was giving at the moment. It was a rock song. not excatly the song i wanted. Then I had an idea, almost every prom has it.

I took her hand and led her to the back to the soccor feild where thier was a decorative space with slow songs 24/7 for those who need it. We started dancing.

"Have I seen you here before?" I asked.

"I-- don't think so." She said hestitaly.

"Do you go to my school? I'm pretty sure I would have seen you before if you do."

"I do."

"Hmm. Whats your favorite color?"

"Green." she said.

"Favorite food?"

"your going to think i'm fat." she said

"What is it?"

"Hamberger and fries."

"I'm surprised you could keep your figure." I said jokingly. She gasped surprisingly with a simle.

"I'm kidding! im kidding." I said. "Whats your name?" I said after a while. She pushed herself closer to me to reach my ear. She was about to say it when her phone rang.

Normal POV:

It was bubbles. She picked it up.

"Hello?...Blossom going home?... now?.... Professors coming soon?....Okay! I'm going now!!" she said as she hung up. "I'm sorry but i got to go." she said turning. Butch grabbed her hand, the one with the phone in it.

"But your name!" He said.

"I gotta go now!" she said as she slipped her hand through mine leaving her phone. She raced into the gym where the prom was taking place. I looked into the phone. It said at the top: _**welcome Buttercup.**_

"why hello." Butch said looking into the phone.

-----THE NEXT DAY!!!------

"I can't believe you left your phone!" Bubbles said.

"I know I know." buttercup said walking beside her. Butch intersected her on her way to the locker.

"Didn't I see you somewhere before?" Butch said with a smirk as he gave Buttercup her phone.

"I-- it--I didn't mean..."

butch stopped her. "Wanna go out sometime?"

She smiled. "Sure." THE END!!!!!!

* * *

**(WHOO! almost done!! I'm sorry, but i will have to summerize this thing to, just a bit. Thanks all you guys for reviewing! I'm this close to a new series!!! AND NO ONE FORGET THE POLL!!!) **

Even though their older siblings said to stop they continued anyways. They went out for months now, until one night where they didn't know that they were being followed and the follower was also didn't know they were being followed.

===The night===

Bubbles got up as slowly as she could. She got ready, put on some perfume boomer got her a couple of days ago, and left to go meet him. Blossom got up smelling the perfume and saw bubbles was not in her bed. She flew off to where she thought she would be. Buttercup got up hearing her oldest sister fly away and followed her streak before it disappeared.

Boomer got up as slowly as he could and got ready to go. He put on a sweater bubbles bought him a few days ago. (by the way, that night was thier aniverserry of falling in love that same day 2 months ago when boomer had saved her from the monster and blah blah blah, on with the story!!) He flew off to meet up with bubbles under the tree of their first date. Brick got up because he never atcually went to sleep and followed boomer. Butch got up also hearing Brick leave and followed.

Bubbles and Boomermet above the tree.

"BUBBLES!"

"BOOMER!"

"BUSTED!!" They heard two fimilair voices say. They turned around to find their older siblings there. Boomer sniffed up some of Bubbles perfume. "Aw, your wearing the perfume?" He asked silently.  
"Yes. and your wearing my sweater!" She whispered back. They held hands behind their backs.

"What did say bubbles?! Your NOT! I repeat, _NOT_ suppose to see him any more! how long have you been disobeying my orders? Blossom said to her.

"I-- Uh-- see, its just..." Bubbles squeezed Boomers hand.

"How about you mister?" Brick asked Boomer.

"FOR a COUPLE of months!" Boomer yelled back protectivly.

"HEY, hey, hey! Whats going on here?" buttercup asked coming up behind blossom.

"Buttercup this does not conc--" Blossom started.

"SHE'S trying to break me and boomie up!" bubbles said. There was snickering heard behind Brick.

"Boomie?" Butch repeated as he came out from behind. Boomer turned bright pink.

"Bloss, why you doin' this? He's not _your _boyfriend." Buttercup said.

"WELL! He's evil! He could be telling this to his brothers in secreat to make us all---"

"If he's plannning to do that or "been" doing that, then why is Brick here flipping out like you?!" Buttercup said to for protested her little sister.

"Yea, red, cool it. If he wants to date the chick, let him date the chick." butch said.

"You need to can it." Brick said. "Now go home! this is none of your buissness." brick said.

"This isn't your buissness either." butch said.

"Well, he has been sneaking out disobeying my orders to stay away from her!"

"YEA!" blossom said.

"They wouldn't have to if you would just leave them alone!" Butch and buttercup said together.

"I-- You--" Blossom stutterd

"He--I--" Brick stuttered.

"Fine." they both grumbled.

"YAY!" Bubbles and Boomer both cheered. Then they went to thier repestive siblings.

"Thanks buttercup." Bubbles said.

"No problem, Blue." Buttercup said.

"Thanks alot bro." Boomer said to butch.

"Eh, it was nothin'" he said smirking. Then they both started to tell each of them how great the other is. then went to the older ones and said same things. Soon they all paired up, the rowdyruff boys tried, _i said tried,_ to stop evil and they all lived ok after all!

THE ENNNNDDDDD!!!! ^_l

* * *

**FINALLY! my life long dream is completed!!! Just KIdding! anyway hope you enjoyed and aren't to mad at me for blossoms side of the story. and plz, POLLLL!!!! just click my name and vote.**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
